Legacy of Janus
by Perceeus
Summary: Percy is a legacy of Janus and son of the cursed Praetor Michael Varus,Percy never got to meet his father nor did he know that he would receive such harsh treatment for who his father was. Percy must come together with the Demigods who mistreat him so much and show them his power. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm going to be trying out a new idea after taking over a year off from writing and I apologize if some of the information is not correct, much of the information I need to show Percy's heritage is vague like his father's (it will not be Poseidon) date of death was not really disclosed, just little things like that so please bear with me for the first part as once we get through that the chapters will be longer and much more accurate. Sorry for the long AN**

The young praetor was looking on at his sleeping love wistfully as the sun shined through the window on to her tanned face, she was beautiful with her dark brown locks and high cheekbones. She was sleeping, it was an ungodly hour to be awake the only reason the praetor was awake is because he had a quest to attend. He wanted to avoid speaking with his lover before he left for the aforementioned quest.

He sighed before turning and stepping out of the doorway, quietly shutting the door behind him. He swiftly descended the stairs of his nice Italian styled villa picking up his bag he packed the night before and made his way to the front door quietly, he opened the door but paused. The young praetor turned around and looked at his home one last time before turning back around and exiting his home.

The praetor winced at the early morning rays beaming down at him from above, and made his way down the steps from his villa to the rest of New Rome, he looked out at the city he called home as he descended, knowing it could be the last time he would do so, it was a beautiful sight. Not many people were out at this time of day, it was a peaceful sight, the senate house practically glowed as the white stone reflected the sun, the field of mars was stunning at this time of year.

He slowly walked through Via Principalis, passing by all the little shops and the entrance to Camp Jupiter. He had finally made it to his destination, the Caldecott Tunnel, where six members of his cohort were standing waiting for him. Apparently he had been the last one to arrive.

"Michael!" the praetor heard his friend shout at him, the young praetor simply picked up his pace a bit since he was not in the mood to yell at his friend from a distance, 'he can wait until i get to him' he thought moodily, after making his way to his friend Danny he groggily said "what?", at this he received a chuckle "you're late" Danny replied dryly "I know, I usually don't wake up at 6:30 and go on quests everyday" Michael said irritated

Danny laughed again and raised his hands in surrender "sorry but we should get going now, and seeing as you're the praetor maybe you should lead us?" Michael blushed in embarrassment at forgetting his duties as praetor that he was supposed to lead everyone.

Michael turned to the rest of the fifth cohort with a serious expression on his face, the fun and games was over. It was time for the quest. The most important one issued in a very long time. The quest to fulfil the prophecy,

 _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

This was Michael's chance, to fulfil the great prophecy, he would be revered by others as a hero and the saviour as Rome. The son of Janus did not care what the augur told him. He was going to go through with this quest regardless of what that overrated monk of an augur thought he should or should not do. The prophecy was _his_. His hubris would not allow him to think otherwise.

"Attention!" Michael barked at the top of his voice garnering everyone's attention. The members of the fifth cohort were watching their praetor waiting for orders and shifting uneasily as they waited to venture to the land beyond the gods Alaska. They all knew this quest was insanity but they wanted the glory.

"We will be leaving immediately to the land beyond the reach of the gods, otherwise known as Alaska. We have been given a great opportunity to save the reign of the gods and be looked at as heroes by future generations! Our names will be remembered, forever written in history as we save the legion and New Rome!" Michael shouted to the group with a fierce look of determination on his face, his purple eyes glowing at the thought of being one of the greatest heroes of all time.

Michael Varus was no fool. He knew this would not workout as he and the senate had planned but he let his hubris cloud his judgement and he knew it deep down. He just hoped his future child would not be as stupid as himself and control their pride and put family before titles and accomplishments, but he ignored this as the Romans cheered on at him after he had just given his little encouragement speech to get them going. He put on a fake smile and made his way to the exit of the Caldecott tunnel. "I love you" he whispered to himself quiet enough so that no one heard him but himself.

 **XXXX**

A lone woman with a slight bulge in her stomach sat on a bench in a park weeping, the quest had failed. Michael Varus, praetor of the twelfth legion had died and so had six others, all members of the fifth cohort. She looked down at her stomach with a slight smile, she wiped her tears and got up to leave, she walked back through Via Principalis and received many sympathetic looks and apologies from friends and people she knew, to all of which she just forced a smile and kept walking. She was pregnant and the love of her life had passed.

The day was still young, it was only around noon in New Rome, the legion had received the week off after their huge loss of imperial gold and weapons, as well as comrades, friends and family. The pregnant widow made her way to a favorite café of hers. She walked in smiling tiredly at the barista and ordering herself a coffee and muffin, she took a seat in the corner of the shop away from the crowd, usually the café was not this busy but she assumed since the legionnaires had some time off that it was more crowded than usual. She was here to visit her younger brother, her younger brother was about the last thing she had in this world, her mother had died when she was younger, and her father, Mercury, didn't care for her.

"Eden" the woman heard someone say she looked up from her meal and smiled forlornly at her brother, she didn't respond she just simply gestured for him to sit down across from her, he looked worried for her, how could he not be worried, she had just lost her boyfriend and he hadn't even said goodbye before he left her.

"How have you been?" he asked her with a slight smile that she could tell he forced to comfort her, she allowed a small genuine smile to grace her lips at the gesture, "I've been managing" she said quietly to her brother.

"That's good you're expecting soon I think the baby might help you recover from your loss" he said to his sister, he wasn't lying he genuinely thought that this baby could help her recover from the loss of her lover. He hadn't been a huge fan of Michael but he had made his sister happy and he wasn't a bad guy, but then he left and let his hubris control him. At first he had been furious with the praetor but after he passed, he wasn't as angry. He was still slightly angered that the man would leave his pregnant lover to go on a dangerous quest that could end up getting him killed.

The woman looked down at her stomach with a small smile and looked back up at her brother with a sigh "I suppose but" she paused "I just wish he could be here to help raise our baby" she finished letting a tear slide down her cheek with a sniffle.

He looked down with a sad face, before being awoken from his thoughts "Dylan!" he looked up at his sister in with wide-eyes, "my waters breaking" she groaned as her face contorted into a pained expression.

Dylan shot out of his seat and grabbed his sister frantically "it's ok let's get you out of here" he said comfortingly to her as she continued to groan in pain, Dylan put her arm around his shoulder and got her off her feet putting a hand to her waist, some of the customers were looking at the events stupefied, Dylan snapped one of them out of it with a shout "get the door!", the man got up and held the door open for them so they could exit the building, thankfully the café, was pretty close to the infirmary so he didn't have to trek to far with his sister on his shoulders.

Dylan kicked open the door to the infirmary startling the medics, the medics saw the woman groaning in pain and the bulge on her stomach, their eyes widened in realisation. Two medics ran forward, one lifted up her limp arm hanging at her side and threw it over his shoulder while the other let Dylan get out from under her arm and then put it around his own shoulders, they hauled Eden over to the nearest empty bed and sat her down.

 **XXXX**

The new mother was looking down at her baby with a smile as her brother watched from his seat at the wall, she was beaming with joy at her newly born child, the uncle was smiling as well although a lot less intensely than his sister was. He was happy for his sister, she deserved happiness especially with the recent events of the baby's father dying.

"Perseus" she said with pride, the uncle looked confused for a second but realization dawned on his face soon enough, "that's a great name" he said to his sister in a quiet but happy voice, "the only hero to get a happy ending" she explained to her brother, he realized that she named him this because she only wanted her son to have an equally as happy ending as the original Perseus. It was quite rare for a hero to find a happy ending, if you were to look at the stories of the ancient heroes most of them would all end in blood and tragedy. Eden vowed not to allow such an ending for her son.

"Can I hold him?" Dylan asked his sister, Eden smiled before holding out young Perseus for his uncle to take him and hold him in his own arms, Dylan gently plucked Perseus from her hands and examined his features, Perseus had big purple eyes that almost seemed to glow and fat cheeks. He looked up at his uncle, curiosity scrawled across his features, Dylan smiled at his joyous little nephew and let out a little chuckle before looking up at his sister before pausing, "he has his father's eyes" he said sadly to his sister, she nodded and lost her smile for a moment before forcing another one to appear on her face.

Dylan held out Perseus to his sister and she slowly leaned forward and picked up Perseus from his uncle before quietly muttering a thanks, Dylan nodded to his sister before sighing sadly "I should head back to Camp Jupiter now" Eden frowned at her brother "I thought you guys got the week off" she asked in confusion, "we did but I need to get back to train, my centurion said he still wants us to put in some work over the week" he explained with an annoyed look on his face, he needed to be here for his sister but his stupid centurion was a hardhead when it came to things like this

Dylan looked up at his sisters face and saw her depressed look "I can still visit though" he added on to assure her that he would still come and visit, she smiled appreciatively at him and motioned for him to leave, he waved and left the room.

 **A/N: So, tell me how it was, I know it wasn't that great but I'm not that great at intro chapters and I had to make a TON of OC's since there really isn't any context towards the time that I placed this chapter in so don't worry if you don't like OC's, I hate OC's, I just had to make a bunch for the intro. Chapters will also get longer as I said I am bad at intros. Tell me how I did**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: UPDATE: 07/03/2017, I am back just touched up this chapter and plan on continuing this story, should have another chapter up soon just had to fix the cohort placement system before I could move forward.**

 **So, I had a hard time deciding on the setting of this chapter, I couldn't decide if I wanted to skip to him being inducted into the legion or make him younger in this chapter but I decided. Thanks for the positive feedback, I think I improved from when I first started writing, if you want to see my first piece of work click my profile and look at my other story. It's terrible, anyways enjoy**

"Percy!" a deep voice shouted, the young boy shot up from his bed frightened by the deep voice that had awoken him, he looked around the room for the origin of the voice and spotted his uncle in the doorway of his room, "you're going to be late for your induction ceremony" he said to the young boy who groggily got out of his bed, "okay, okay give me second to get dressed and I'll be down for breakfast" Percy said in an annoyed voice.

His uncle chuckled at his annoyed voice, you could tell that the raven haired teen was definitely _not_ a morning person. Percy opened up his wardrobe and looked at the contents, he decided to put on a long sleeve shirt and jeans so he would not look like a slob and at the same time remain comfortable, he made his way to the door before realising he had forgot one last thing, Percy walked back to his bed and leaned over it to reach the night table and picked up a strange pendant with a two-faced figure hanging by an imperial gold chain.

Percy put the necklace over his head and around his neck before making his way to the door and leaving his room. Percy closed the door behind him and skipped down his stairs to the dining room of his beautiful villa, he sat down at the one end of the table where a plate with bacon and eggs was already awaiting him, he smiled at the scent of the freshly made breakfast, his uncle already digging in took a pause from his meal to speak with Percy "are you nervous?" he asked in a curious voice, Percy frowned at the question before responding "why would I be? My father was a great legionnaire before me. It's in my blood" Percy said confidently

Dylan let out a hearty laugh, amused by the cockiness of the young legacy, before turning serious faced, just like his father, "do not let your hubris cloud your judgement Percy, it is a mistake many legionnaires make. Even the best ones" he said to his nephew in a serious voice before returning to his breakfast, Percy frowned at that and continued on with his own breakfast, he looked at the clock that rested above the stove in the kitchen, realising the time Percy gulped down the last of his breakfast before running his empty plate in to the kitchen where his uncle was leaning back with his elbows resting on the counter, he ran over to the front door picking up his shoes and hastily throwing them on.

As Percy had his hand on the door handle his uncle shouted one last thing to him "good luck!" Dylan shouted to him from the kitchen, he then twisted the knob and stepped out of his house.

 **XXXX**

Percy arrived at the mess hall just in time, he was behind stage with many other kids who were twelve, twelve was the age that you could be inducted into the legion, the ceremony was about to begin. All the soon-to-be-legionnaires stood in a straight line off to the side behind the stage waiting for the man to call their names to they could receive their probatio necklaces and SPQR tattoos. One by one demigods and legacies were called for their turn to be branded, Percy was near the end of the list since it was in alphabetical order and his last name began with a V.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Percy was called onto stage for his branding, Dylan watched on from the crowd waiting for his nephew to come out and be inducted, finally when Percy stepped out on to the stage, everyone got a look at the son of the hated praetor, they looked on in silence for a moment as he made his way to the woman waiting for him before they all started to boo him, this did not affect him at all as he made his way to the branding iron. His uncle had prepared him for this, it was no secret that the citizens of New Rome hated Michael Varus and Percy was his _son_ , so they directed all the hate towards him.

Percy simply rolled up his sleeve once he got to the woman holding the burning hot steel, he looked out at the crowd as she lowered the steaming hot metal on his skin. Percy barely flinched at the feeling, he walked on and looked down at his sleeve while the crowd was still booing him. He had a black SPQR written on his arm with no lines, he had not yet served a year, and a two-faced being on his arm, the symbol for Janus the god of beginnings, gates, transitions and doorways.

Percy walked towards the exit trying to escape the hatred being thrown at him by the crowd, he threw open the exit door and slammed it shut behind him before continuing on, he heard the door open behind him causing him to turn around. It was Dylan, he jogged to catch up with Percy before slowing down as he fell in line with him

"Percy, they don't matter right now, ignore them" Dylan said placing a hand on Percy's shoulder, Percy sighed before speaking "I know but it gets to me. I did nothing wrong yet they all hate me" Percy said in a frustrated tone stopping his walk and turning to face his uncle, "just remember your training tomorrow and you'll be fine" his uncle said to him, Percy nodded before they continued they're walk.

 **XXXX**

"I'm going to train!" Percy shouted before slamming his front door behind him, not even giving his uncle a chance to reply to him. Percy ran down the steps of his house to the Via Principalis and to the entrance of Camp Jupiter. Now that Percy was inducted into the legion he had access to Camp Jupiter and the training grounds inside, he showed his SPQR tattoo to the guards, they frowned at him for a moment obviously recognizing him as the son of Michael Varus before letting him pass through and enter the Camp.

Percy looked around amazed at his surroundings, New Rome was beautiful but this was something else, it was the militaristic feel to it that made it different, it was truly a different experience from being at home and around the city, he had no idea why his uncle had left the legion to come to New Rome, he kept on walking through the camp looking around for the arena and occasionally stopping to view certain buildings, he finally found the arena that was also used for training and walked in.

He was truly shocked at what he saw. There were training dummies all over the place, an obstacle course, archery targets, areas dedicated to sparring and equipment racks. It was a sight that Percy was not used to, he had never seen a sight like this all the weapons being used in one place and the demigods sparring was a change of scenery from his nice quiet life that he lived with his uncle.

The young raven haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts as he was shoved to the ground, Percy looked up at the boy who had shoved him with a scowl on his face and focusing his purple eyes into a hateful glare. The boy was an ugly scrawny boy who reminded him of a scarecrow, he had blue eyes and a mop of greasy blonde hair, the boy and his friends were laughing at Percy who got to his feet and drew an celestial bronze gladius from a sheathe that rested diagonally on his back, with an angry growl.

The three boys backed up a little before they drew their own weapons and circled Percy, Percy smiled at their terrible battle stance, it was obvious that they weren't familiar with how to fight, a slightly larger than average boy had a long spear, the scarecrow that had shoved him was holding a pugio and another boy was holding a spatha, the boy with the spatha did not look as bad a fighter as the other two.

The boy with the spear stepped slightly forward towards Percy before smirking, Percy rolled his eyes and got in a battle stance, the boy lunged in with his spear overextending slightly, Percy sidestepped the attack and whacked the spear downwards with the flat of his blade before stepping on the tip of the shaft of his spear and pushed the boy, this resulted into the boy tumbling backwards due to Percy's weight holding down the spear. He advanced forward before kneeling down and knocking the boy unconscious with the hilt of his blade.

This time Percy went on the offensive getting up and advancing before slashing at the boy with the spatha, his attack was parried, the boy swung his blade downwards at Percy forcing him to match it with an upwards arc, they both backed up eyeing each other.

"Not bad" Percy complimented, the boy smirked slightly before replying with a compliment of his own "you're not the worst either" he said in a neutral voice, Percy moved feinted to the right, the boy fell for it and Percy smacked the boys hand with the flat of his blade with strength that most boys his age did not possess, the boys hand went numb as he dropped his spatha at the loss of his weapon the boys eyes widened in fear and surprise as he backed up before running off out of the arena.

Percy turned around and barely blocked a strike that came from behind, Percy yelled in outrage at the scarecrow "you coward!" he shouted before throwing his sword to the ground. He advanced towards the scarecrow who held out his pugio weakly with his hand shaking, he attempted to slash at Percy's upper body, Percy ducked under the attack before leaping at the frail boy bringing him to the ground tumbling causing the boy to lose his blade on impact with the ground.

He cranked back his fist and nailed the boy in the nose with a hard punch to the nose, a loud crack was heard around the arena and the boy whimpered in pain, "you do _not_ attack from behind like that" Percy growled at him, 'dishonorable pig' he thought to himself angrily, he slowly got up panting from the exhaustion of fighting three boys at once and looked around, he noticed that many people had accumulated and watched the events unfold in surprise, "what?!" Percy exclaimed at the group of demigods, he was tired, he had to come to train and this had happened, he had been booed at his ceremony and now he had twenty teenagers just staring at him. Boy did he have good luck!

Percy turned away from the crowd and marched away from the demigods, he looked at the scrawny blonde boy on the ground,

"What's your name?" Percy asked him in a cold tone, he looked up at Percy with a glare and did not respond, he glared back at the boy which elicited an answer from the boy

"Octavian" he said nasally due to the broken nose he was now sporting, "ok Octavian" Percy paused so he could get down eye level with him "you are weak, you are a coward and you do not belong here. I suggest you go home and not return for the trials tomorrow" Percy said coldly to Octavian,

Octavian looked at Percy with wide eyes and did not respond, Percy sighed and calmed down and walked away, exiting the arena.

 **XXXX**

Percy was walking with his uncle down the Via Principalis, it was a rather calm walk, beautiful weather and scenery, but it would not last as they were headed to the coliseum located in Camp Jupiter so that they could go to the trials, the trials were tests laid out for the legions new inductees, they are supposed to determine your skill level and where you belong in the legion, the best would be in the first cohort, the worst would be in the fifth cohort, Percy had to compete and his uncle was tagging along to watch him compete.

Dylan had been in the first cohort so Percy had a slight advantage in the sense that he had a capable trainer while most others had no training or not very much and not very good training, the test was that you had to face a member of each cohort usually one with a year maybe two, of experience, reason being its twelve year olds were talking about obviously they could not take a centurion, the last cohort you defeat decides your placement and if you defeat the combatant for each cohort you could decide what cohort you join, generally everyone picked the first if they made it that far but that was _rare_. If you prove yourself capable later on during your time in the legion you can be promoted, for this you must do something, not specified, _impressive._ That always gave Percy a nice chuckle, 'something impressive'.

Dylan and Percy had arrived at the coliseum, they stopped and looked up at the big building for a moment, it was really a beautiful building if you looked at it, nice architecture and it had a very rich and blood tainted history that came with it.

"Uncle" Percy said to his uncle with a pensive expression on his face, Dylan was snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to face Percy, "yes?" he asked, Percy seemed to be thinking before he spoke "you haven't ever told me why you quit the legion. I mean you're too old now but you could've stayed in the legion at least a few more years before you quit. Why did you?" Percy asked his uncle with his eyebrows knitted and a look of curiosity.

Dylan sighed and looked downcast, he didn't really want to speak on this topic at the moment and you could easily tell but Percy was not having it,

"I quit so I could train you. I always was going train you, I decided that the day you were born" he said quietly,

"someone needed to raise you. You're mother had died when you were a baby and your father died before you were born" he explained to Percy with a sad expression.

Percy was not all that shocked, he had expected an answer like this it was almost staring him in the face, "thank you" he said looking at his uncle with a smile, Dylan smiled back, "go check in with the organizers it's time for your test, remember your training, and keep calm" he said to his nephew, engulfing him in a hug before he left to take his seat.

Percy sighed, he was now standing alone, he made his way into the coliseum heading over to the door that lead to the catacombs where all the participants would wait for their name to be called out. Percy opened the door and was immediately hit with a waft of cold air that ruffled his dark brown hair, his dark purple eyes fleeted around looking around inside, he took a deep breath before stepping in and marching down the old stone steps, a loud bang startled Percy, he turned around and saw it was just the door closing behind him, he let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding in.

Once, the legacy of Janus and Mercury reached the bottom of the steps he looked to the side and saw a crowd of kids his age sitting on benches, standing around talking or practicing against dummies, Percy noticed a few familiar faces, the three he had fought the day before and another boy he had seen around New Rome, he believed he was a son of Bacchus.

Percy walked over to the crowd, he glanced around at everyone before going over to the dummies, he looked down at his SPQR tattoo, mainly the symbol of the two faced being known as Janus, Percy looked up at the dummies and unsheathed his bronze gladius from his back and started to practice against, he wanted to be warmed up by the time his named was called.

 **XXXX**

It felt like an eternity but finally, they had called his name "Perseus Varus!" he heard the praetor shout from the box up above most seats,

a man in a toga had come down to fetch Percy but he didn't have to, he was already standing and ready to fight, he guided me up to the gates that soon started to lift upwards and eventually disappeared, I stepped out of the catacombs and walked to the middle of the coliseum, everyone's cheering stopped, it was deadly silent for a few moments, then the boos started to pour down from the crowd, just raining down on him.

A gate on the other side of the arena, across from the gate he had exited opened up and a blonde girl exited, she held an imperial gold gladius, "representing the fifth cohort Gwendolyn Jameson!" the praetor boomed from his seat above the crowd, the crowd erupted into cheers at that. 'As long as I lose they're happy' I thought to myself.

Percy unsheathed his bronze sword known as Anaklusmos, he got into his battle stance and they slowly approached each other, once they were in fighting range they started to slowly walk around in a circle both ready to strike at any time, Percy decided he would let her strike first, he waited a few seconds before Gwen finally got tired of waiting and charged him, she swung her blade downwards in a deadly arc, Percy easily parried this by slashing upwards and knocking her blade up, he took advantage of her blade being out of position and delivered a powerful left hook to her face.

Gwen stumbled backwards a bit and the crowd roared in outrage, Percy slowly followed, he decided to let her attack first again so he could counter-attack, he waited patiently for the second time, she charged one again slashing her blade to the side, Percy ducked this but was not expecting the perfectly placed kick she delivered to his face, the crowd roared in approval as Percy stumbled backwards.

Percy was _pissed_ , he decided that he would end this right here and now, Percy charged at Gwen swiping at her with Anaklusmos, she met his blade with her own and they traded blows for a few minutes both of them parrying each other's moves but she had made a mistake, she slashed her blade in an upwards motion that he easily side stepped he then hit the back of her head with the flat of his blade causing her to stumble forward, he wrapped an arm around her from behind and held the edge of Anaklusmos to her throat.

Percy had won his first match but at the cost of a broken nose.

 **XXXX**

He then continued on to defeat all his opponents except for one. He was on his last match, it would be his hardest one yet. He had a few cuts on his face and arms, as well as a few rips in his purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt.

"Julius Caesar!" the praetor announced from his box, the crowd erupted as the representative of the First Cohort strutted out to the middle of the arena confidently. Percy looked at his opponent, he looked stronger and faster than himself. It would not be an easy match.

"Good luck" Caesar said to him, Percy was surprised at the kindness this guy possessed but responded, "you too" he said neutrally, they backed away from each other slightly and then out of nowhere, he charged at Percy, he swung the shaft of his spear at Percy hitting him in the ribs, causing him to cry out in pain.

He then swung at Percy who ducked under the move with speed only a legacy of Mercury could possess but he then received a knee to the face, Percy fell on his back groaning as he got his already broken nose smashed, he got back up to his feet, the crowd was roaring as Percy was getting a beating, he had blood oozing from his nose but he still stood tall.

Julius thrusted his spear forward to which Percy sidestepped and then lashed out with Anaklusmos, Caesar simply blocked it with his shield, although he did stumble back a bit, ' _use your powers'_ an unknown voice spoke in his head, Percy was surprised, _'you have powers use them'_ the voice said, he was awoken from his musings when a shield hit him smack in the face. Percy fell and hit the ground like a bag of bricks, Caesar approached him and held the spear to his throat, he felt a tug in his gut before he was suddenly standing behind Julius, 'did I just teleport' he thought to himself, Julius looked around for him before realising he was behind him "how did y-" he was cut off when Percy threw a powerful fist that collided with his jaw, he stumbled back in pain, Percy shoved him to the ground, sending Julius' weapons clattering to the ground as he tumbled.

Percy straddled him holding the point of Anaklusmos to his throat. The crowd was in shock at what they had witnessed, so was Percy, he almost felt like passing out with the amount of pain and exhaustion he was in. The crowd was dead silent. No booing. No cheering. Dead silence. The praetor coughed before speaking "well… looks like we have a winner, Perseus Varus, you have defeated every challenger in your way it is now time for you to pick your Cohort!" the praetor said loudly, Percy finally staggered to his feet after the explanation.

Julius got up and was still in shock from what just transpired, but walked over to join the other centurions who were standing in a straight line, "the fifth, I choose the fifth cohort" Percy said loudly and confidently pointing his sword at Gwen

 **A/N: This chapters over 1,000 words longer than the last so tell me how you found this chapter I already had most of it written by the time I posted the first chapter for this story, so review, follow and favourite**


End file.
